Flameo,Oh Flameo
by JollyWonderBat
Summary: There’s a Romeo and Juliet play going on at Fairy Tail Academy and Lucy just so happens to be Juliet. Can Natsu get the role of Romeo before Sting does? And what’s up with Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys New Story. I'm trying my hand at a FT fanfic again so wish me luck. I call this story Flameo Oh Flameo. I was getting Romeo and Juliet vibes from somewhere and thought " hey i can make a story :3". Hope ya enjoy my first chapter!**_

Summary: There's a Romeo and Juliet play going on at Fairy Tail Academy and Lucy jusy so happens to be Juliet. Can Natsu get the role of Romeo before Sting does? And whats up with Lucy?

Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

It was the end of school as Natsu ran as fast as he could to the auditorium. He was running late and he prayed he didn't miss tryouts for the play. He was almost to the auditorium doors until he slammed into another person coming from the other hall.

"Fuck! Watch it Salamander." groaned an angry Gajeel as he rubbed his forehead.

Natsu was stunned for a bit but kept on running.

"Later metal face!" He shouted back.

Natsu opened the auditorium doors and saw that things seemed to be getting started. He sighed in relief until he heard Ms. Evergreen speak.

"Your late Mr. Dragneel. Tryouts for today are over, most of the roles are already taken but everything not set in stone." Ms. Evergreen said.

"What but it's only 2:30!" Natsu said.

"Actually it's 3:30 and tryouts ended at 3:15." Ms. Evergreen said before gathering her things and leaving the auditorium.

Natsu stood there in defeat as everyone made their way out of the auditorium until Natsu was almost alone. He then heard the sound of his best friends laughter.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but look at you. It's like someone kicked a small puppy." Lucy giggled out.

"Gah Lucie! I was held up in Gildarts math class. I swear I'm gonna fail." Natsu complained as he scratched his salmon colored hair.

" My offer still stands to help you study." Lucy said.

"Studying won't help me Lucie. Anyways what role did you try out for?"

"I tried out for the role of Juliet. Ms. Evergreen said I did great but I'll know tomorrow after tryouts." Lucy and Natsu made their way out the auditorium and were about to leave the school until they ran into the one and only Sting Eucliffe, the runner back for the school football team...and Lucy's new boyfriend.

" Oh Sting I thought you had football practice?" questioned Lucy as she went up to hug her boyfriend.

"I did babe but coach canceled it since captain here had tutorials." Sting said turning his attention to Natsu.

" he said there's no point practicing without our best player but I think he's mistaken."

"Sting be nice." scolded Lucy.

"Hey let me take you home since I'm off." Sting said while playing with her hair.

Lucy was about to refuse her boyfriend's offer since she normally rode with Natsu after his practice but then Natsu spoke up.

" I have to go do something anyways Lucie. See ya tomorrow?" Natsu said as he turned and walked away.

Lucy was confused by the way her best friend was acting. She knew him and Sting never got along but he was acting differently lately. Normally he would have fought Sting for even trying to cut into their time but he's been completely evading any type of confrontation with him. She wanted to make sure everything was okay with him but then Sting spoke up.

" I was thinking of trying out for that play that's out," Sting said while rubbing his chin." I hear it's open auditions so anyone can try out."

"Yes it is. I tried out for the role of Juliet" Lucy said happily as they both made it to the student parking lot.

" maybe I can be the Romeo to your Juliet." Sting said while wiggling his eyebrows.

" you'd have to try out first." Lucy said giving him a wink.

Sting let out a laugh and opened the left side door of his yellow mustang for his girlfriend. He then went over to his side of the car and started the ignition.

" I plan to."

Sting then drove out of the parking lot and headed to Lucy's place.

* * *

Natsu walked around the boys football locker room for a bit before he decided that Lucy was on her way home already. As he made to leave he was stopped by the stripper of the school.

"Yo flame brain! What you doing at school still?" Gray asked.

"I could ask you the same thing stripper." Natsu chuckled as he made his way over to his friend.

" hiding from Juvia?"

"Yep"

" I don't think she's afraid to come into the boys locker room ice breath. Especially after school." Natsu stated .

"That may be true but her after school stuff doesn't start until 4:00 so I'm playing it safe." He said while scratching his head.

" So why are you still here dragon breath?"

Natsu sighed as he told Gray where and who he was with not too long ago.

"Ah. That's rough buddy. Your gonna have to tell her one of these days. It's not fair to her and neither too you." Gray said as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

" I know but.. she happier with him...and I don't want to ruin that." Natsu ended sadly.

"That's where you're wrong buddy. Lucy was happier with you during freshman year. Ever since what happened she's been less open, but with you she's like her old self. Even if you aren't together."

Gray saw that Natsu didn't seem to convinced and sighed.

" just think about what I told you ok idiot." Gray said before leading Natsu out the back exit of the locker room. " And go home! I'm pretty sure you have Wendy worried."

" You go home stripper! At least I'm not hiding from my stalker!" Natsu said as he was pushed outside. He then heard a click on the door and knew it was locked. He knew he had no other choice but to go home so he headed to the student parking lot. However, before he started to walk he noticed a flash of light from one of the bushes about 10 feet away from the locker room doors. He held in a laugh and decided to let the stalker be. It was Gray's problem after all.

Natsu got to the parking lot and made his way over to his black motorcycle with red flames on the was his favorite bike because it was the one Lucy used to liked best. He let out the 100th sigh he had today and drove home.

"Natsu-nii your home! I was so worried about you." Wendy said as she gave her brother a bear hug.

" Sorry Wendy I got held up at school." Natsu put Wendy down and dropped his keys on the counter.

" How was school? Did that science project I helped out with win?" Natsu asked as he went for the fridge.

" I got an A but I didn't win. And you didn't really help Natsu-nii. All you did was mention volcanoes were cool and provided hot sauce, the rest me and Gajeel did." she said.

" Well where is metal face anyways? He home yet?" Natsu asked as he pulled a can of red Fanta out.

" right here Salamander." Gajeel said as he came through the threshold and snatched the drink from him.

" Hey that's mine!"Natsu growled out as he tried to grab back his drink.

Gajeel gave his signature laugh as he kept the drink out of Natsu's reach.

" Not until you tell us what's been going on between you and bunny girl."

"Lucy-san?" asked Wendy.

"Yep the one and only" confirmed Gajeel.

" Nothing has been going on. Gajeel knows she's with Sting still." Natsu said. He gave an 'Ah ha!' once he was able to grab his drink back from Gajeel.

" I thought you would have told her by now Natsu-nii. Why haven't you?" Wendy wasn't in Natsu and Gajeel grade level so she wouldn't begin to know what happened at school. The only reason she knew of anything is because they told her.

" I don't think I should. Gray told me she was happier with me but I can't see that. I knew Lucy the most out of all her friends back then and I knew she wasn't always happy. Now after the accident and she's how she is now I can see a new Lucy...a happier Lucy."

Gajeel and Wendy stared at each other for a moment before Wendy spoke up again.

" What if you're wrong, what if she really is happier with you than Sting. What about you Natsu-nii?"

" What about me?" Natsu asked a bit confused.

Wendy wanted to face palm herself but she needed him to think.

"If Lucy stays with Sting, how would you feel about it. You can't completely forsake your own happiness."

Natsu smiled at his little sister.

"I'm not giving up on my happiness. I'm happy when Lucy is happy. And that's all that matters"

Natsu said goodnight to his siblings before heading off to his room for bed.

* * *

 **A/N: I think i did well for a chapter 1! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey the next chapters up! hope you enjoy. Im up at 2:00am posting this. got school in a couple hours. likely I'll die '.'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

It was morning now and Lucy had to admit that for the past week she's been having the best nights of sleep. She couldn't put her finger on it, maybe it was all the less homework coming her way or how auditions were going so far. Only competition she had for the role of Juliet was her friend Lisanna and these three freshman girls. They were all nice so she didn't mind if anyone else got the role. Though she would put all her effort into it.

Lucy was up a bit earlier than normal and she was already ready for school so she decided to call up a friend to pick her up.

"Hey Erza, I was wondering if you could come pick me up?" Lucy asked as the call finally connected.

" Sure thing Lucy. Wait for me out front I'll be there in 5." Erza replied.

"Thanks see ya soon." Lucy said before hanging up. She ate her breakfast before going outside to wait for her friend. She soon saw Erza's Scarlet colored Mercedes Benz pull up into the driveway.

"Hey Lucy hop in." Erza said.

"Thanks for the ride Erza. And good morning."

"Good morning to you as well. Now I have to go pick up Levy then we can head to school."

"Alright."

" So Lucy,how's it been? Anything new going on?" asked Erza.

"Yeah it's going great honestly. I'm so excited for the upcoming play and Sting asked me out to the movies this Saturday."

"Oh he did, did he?" Erza said in surprise.

"Yeah he said he wanted to celebrate the game they would win this Friday." Lucy giggled.

" Arrogant much?" Erza said as she pulled over on the side of the street, right outside Levy's house.

" A bit, but he's cute." Lucy said.

They waited a couple minutes outside Levy's home until they saw her rush outside with a couple books stacked in her arms. Erza made to get the door for her friend and Levy thanked her for her assistance.

" Sorry I'm late guys. Didn't think getting ready would take so long." Levy laughed out nervously.

"It's probably because you were up all night reading that new author." said Lucy smirking at Levy.

" It's really good Lu-chan! FoxyRed is a talented new writer who writes with real emotion in their work! They deserve my extra hours of sleep." said Levy as she defended her new writer.

" Remember last year when we went to Levy's book club? she brought all her books from home which ended up being more than the school's own library." Erza laughed out.

"My supply wasn't exactly the school library! I'm sure I had less" Levy pouted.

"Levy has a book club?" asked Lucy. This was a first for her.

"Oh..um.." Erza and Levy looked between each other as they forgot to remind her of that.

" I-it's okay guys. I've already came to terms with what happened remembered. I'm fine with it now" Lucy said as she noticed her friends reactions. They could tell Lucy was being honest but they also could detect a trace of sadness in her voice.

"I may not remember much of freshman year but they were just memories...plus it's interesting to learn about them again." Lucy said giving her friends a reassuring smile.

They accepted Lucy's words and continued normally towards school.

Natsu was in 3rd period English class just fiddling with his pencil when he felt something whack him on the side of his head. He saw it was a piece of scrap paper rolled up into a ball. He picked it up and opened it.

'Do your work fire breath.'

Natsu turned around to send a glare at the stripper who sat in the back of class. He grabbed a piece of notebook paper and scribbled a quick insult before throwing it behind his back without looking.

Not to long after Natsu felt another whack from behind him. He picked up the note again and read it.

'A gay stripper? Is that any way to speak to your best friend Natsu?-Almighty Lucy 3'

Natsu eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as he finished the note. He looked behind him to see that Lucy was high fiving a laughing Gray. He'd show them not to mess with him. Natsu pulled out a rubber band from his bag and pulled back on one side while steadying the other. He couldn't look back to get better aim or the teacher would stop his lecture and get on him. He released the rubber band and heard a voice yell in pain. He would have celebrated but it didn't sound like either Gray or Lucy. In fact, it sounded a lot like..

"Natsu.." said Erza with barely concealed rage.

Natsu kept still in fear that if he moved she'd notice him. He remembered watching that movie Jurassic Park and knew if you moved when a T-rex was near you were a goner.

"Natsu turn and face me."

Natsu kept facing forward but his body started to shake in terror. 'Damn you body! I thought we were a team!' he thought. Before he could continue to berate his treacherous body he felt a strong pull on the back of his shirt.

Natsu yelped as he was hauled into the air by the demon Erza. As he looked into her angry eyes he couldn't help but notice a pulsing red line on her forehead that looked much like a rubber band shot.

The class watched as Natsu was pummeled to the ground by Erza. The teacher merely kept teaching the class as he was used to this by now.

10 minutes later they heard the bell ring for first —who just finished beating on an unconscious Natsu— grabbed her bag, lunch and held Natsu by his shirt as she began to drag him out the door.

" you guys coming?" she turned to the Gray and Lucy.

Neither of them questioned Erza as if this was a normal thing. Which it was for them anyways.

They were near the cafeteria doors when Lucy noticed her boyfriend Sting standing by the entrance.

" hey Sting!" Lucy waved at him.

"Hey Lucie." he replied back as he made his way over to them. Lucy found the way Natsu's nickname for her came out of Sting's mouth sounded completely weird and wrong. She couldn't explain it but she got that feeling when something wasn't right. This wasn't the first time she got it either. The first time was when Sting had asked her out and she had said yes. The second time was when they shared their first kiss. Now she was getting it again from Natsu's nickname for her. Maybe something was wrong with her..or maybe she was hungrier than she thought.

"Earth to Lucy you alright?" said Sting as he waved his hand in front of her face. She noticed Gray and Erza were giving her confused looks so she jumped back slightly and started laughing nervously.

" Sorry guys I must've spaced." she said.

They just looked at her before they all shrugged and acted like nothing happened.

"So Lucy, sit with me and my friends for lunch today." Sting said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

" Lucy is sitting with us today Eucliffe." Erza said.

Sting turned his attention to Erza as if he just noticed she was there and worthy of his time.

" Last time I checked Lucy was my girlfriend." Sting said as he pulled her a bit more to his side.

" Last time I checked Lucy was my friend." Erza said stepping up into his face. Sting barely knew the rest of Lucy's friends so he didn't know the threat of facing Erza. He tried to tower over her to show who's dominant but then Gray stepped up behind her.

Lucy saw that this was escalating a bit to quickly and she prayed nothing would happen.

Erza was about to beat Sting into next week until she took a glance at Lucy. She looked scared that her friend and boyfriend were about to go at it so Erza decided to reign it in this time.

" fine. Lucy can sit with you." Erza soon turned to enter the cafeteria with a rag doll Natsu right behind her.

"Later Lucy." Gray said as he walked after Erza.

Lucy watched her friends leave and turned to her boyfriend.

"What now?"

"Wait Lucy's not sitting with us." Cana asked after everyone got their trays.

"No, she's with Eucliffe and his friends." Erza said with bubbling rage. She hated defeat. It wasn't a natural thing for her.

"Has anyone else noticed we're seeing less and less of Lu-chan." Levy said as she put down her book from FoxyRed.

"It's been ever since she started dating Sting," said Loke as he aggressively ate his PbJ. " it's been driving me insane!"

"If it's been driving you insane just imagine what it's doing to flame brain over here." Gray said as he motioned to the quiet Natsu.

Everyone felt bad for their salmon hair colored friend. He had lost Lucy in that terrible accident last summer and he's honestly never been the same.

" Poor guy. There must be something we can do." Cana whispered.

" I tried. I told him he should just tell her that they used to be together." Gray said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Idiot that won't work. Remember what the doctor said, there was a high possibility that she could relapse from remembering to quickly from her past." Lisanna spoke up.

"Well I don't see any of you guys coming up with anything better." Gray said while crossing his arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked mirajane as she neared their table.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna said happily.

"Hey Lisanna. So what were you guys talking about?" she smiled.

" we were trying to figure out a way for Natsu to get back with Lucy without causing her to relapse." Gray said.

Mirajane thought for a moment on how to respond to that before a lightbulb turned on in her head.

"Have you thought of making her fall for him again?" she said.

Everyone at the table thought over Mira suggestion and figured it was worth a try.

" but how?" Cana asked.

"During second period Lucy told me she was trying out for the role of Juliet in the play the school is having. Maybe Natsu can try out for Romeo and woo Lucy then." Mirajane said.

Everyone looked at Mira as if she was the smartest person on the planet.

"That's brilliant Mira!" Gray said.

"Well I am the school's matchmaker. Nalu was one of my first matches and I refuse to see it go down the drain." she giggled.

Everyone at the table soon discussed the plan before telling Natsu.

"Wait what? You want me to try out for Romeo?" Natsu said as he was awakened from his nap. If Lucy wasn't here for lunch then he'd might as well go to sleep.

"Yes we do. It's the only way you have a chance to get back with Lucy." Gray said.

"And how exactly would being Romeo give me a chance to do that?" he questioned. It's not that he wasn't gonna try out for a role in the play but he actually was gonna ask Ms. Evergreen if he could be a cool dragon in the play.

" Think about it like this Natsu. If you be Romeo and Lucy Juliet, then you guys would spend a lot of time together on practicing your lines and there's a kissing scene." Cana explained.

"I still don't see how'd that work. We'll just be acting."

"Not unless you show her what's she's missing." Lisanna said.

"It's not much." mumbled Loke

Natsu thought over what his friends were telling him and had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. Getting Lucy to fall for him again wouldn't have the repercussions of her remembering and she'd still be happy. It was a win-win.

Natsu thought it over a little more before he told his friends okay. He'd have to get to the auditorium early this time. Math wasn't that important anyways.

Everyone soon heard the bell ring signaling lunch was over and went their separate ways to 4th period.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm stop It here for now. Get ready for the next chapter!**_

 _ **Please Read & Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter up! Theres dialouge from the play you guys may not understand. But you guys don't need to understand the old English to get the story. Hope you guys enjoy! Also don't worry most chapters won't have them.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and obviously not Shakespeare.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

Natsu was the first to arrived to the auditorium after school. He saw Ms. Evergreen talking—more like flirting—with Mr. Strauss the head football coach. Natsu faked a cough to signal they weren't alone and snickered when he saw Mr. Strauss jump back a little from his close proximity with her.

"Natsu! Aren't you supposed to be in math tutorials?" asked Mr. Strauss.

"I'm here to try out for the play." He said as he walked up to his coach.

"Oh I remember you came by yesterday. What role were you looking to try out for?" asked Ms. Evergreen.

" Romeo. I want to try out for Romeo." Natsu said with confidence.

Ms. Evergreen beamed at the salmon haired student. She had the worst luck with Romeo tryouts. The boys so far were terrible actors with zero emotion. She hoped this one was different.

"Do you even know what Shakespeare's play is about?" questioned Mr. Strauss.

"Shake who?" Natsu questioned back.

Ms. Evergreen hopes soon deflated after that.

Soon students started piling into the auditorium and went into director mode.

"Here,these are the lines for Romeo," she said as she got a highlighter and started highlighting where Romeo speaks. "Practice these lines until I ask for Romeo tryouts."

She then left to get the rowdy students situated.

Natsu went to go sit in the back row to practice his lines in peace.

After got the students situated thanks to Mr. Strauss she started having them do their auditions. Everything was going well so far and she had already picked a few people for certain roles. She checked her list for the next character she felt that she needed to try a different approach to this character and an idea popped into her head.

"Romeo tryouts! Who wants to go first." she asked.

She saw a hand shot up then two more after the first. The hand she saw shoot up first wasn't the salmon haired boy like she expected but another boy that had blonde hair.

"I'll go with you first, your name?" she asked.

"Sting Eucliffe" said Sting as he soon made his way up to the stage.

"Hold on. I'm trying something new. Ms. Heartfilia will you please come up to the stage."she said.

Ms. Evergreen waited until she was up there to explain," Romeo tryouts have been a bust so far. I think to really be a Romeo one needs to tryout with the Juliet."

Lucy let out a gasp when she heard Ms. Evergreen. " Wait hold on, I'm Juliet?" she asked.

nodded her head at her," I feel you are perfect for the role. Now we'll see who's perfect to be your Romeo."

Lucy's face heated up at that. She felt it was too intimate especially by the looks Sting was giving her.

"Alright students I need quiet. You will perform the balcony. Now you'll start in 3,2,1…"

* * *

Natsu watched as Lucy and Sting acted out the balcony scene. He couldn't believe Lucy was so talented. She always did excel at anything she put her mind to. She was great on stage and and hardly looked at her lines. However, Sting on the other hand was meh at best in Natsu's opinion. He looked at his lines a lot and didn't seem to take it seriously. He hated the way he was looking at his Lucy.

Wait back that up.

Lucy wasn't his again yet..not yet. Natsu reread his lines over and over until it was burned into his memory.

watched as the two interacted with each other. Things were good...but they could be better. Sting wasn't a bad actor but he came off to lusty for Lucy's love driven Juliet. She knew she picked right for the Juliet role but she wasn't so sure Sting was her Romeo.

"Alright I've seen enough." she said.

"Since I'm Romeo now, why don't we focus on the better scenes..like the kissing." Sting said as he gave Lucy a heated look.

"Don't assume . I still have two more auditioners." Ms. Evergreen said as she noticed Lucy blush.

"Come on I doubt they could be better than me."

"Even so, everyone deserves a chance." she said as she gave him a pointed look.

Ms. Evergreen called up the next auditioner and to Lucy's surprise it was Natsu.

"Your trying out for Romeo?" she whispered to him. She had thought he wanted a monster role.

Natsu merely nodded and waited for Ms. Evergreen to start them.

"Scene 's Orchard, Enter:Romeo" said Ms. Evergreen.

Natsu closed his eyes and put the script to his side. He didn't need it for he was going to speak from his heart. Lucy was his Juliet and that's all he needed.

Natsu: But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

Lucy: Ay me!

Natsu:She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

Lucy:O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Ms. Evergreen and the crowd of students were enthralled by the two on stage. They had so much chemistry it was simply perfect. Ms. Evergreen had to fan herself with her script just from it.

"Okay I've seen enough. Natsu that was perfect, you ever think of acting instead of football?" Ms. Evergreen said jokingly.

"Well no to be honest. I love football." Natsu said with a chuckle as Mr. Strauss gave a thumbs up.

Lucy stared at Natsu in utter awe. She never expected him to be so..passionate. She hadn't expected him to take his audition so seriously but he had and he was so was also surprised at herself, she hadn't spoken her lines the way she did with Sting. With Sting it felt like something was missing..something was wrong, but with Natsu it felt right. It felt right to pour love into her words, it felt right to call him Romeo.

It truly confused her.

Natsu gave his script back to Ms. Evergreen as he took his seat in the front row. He saw his friends in the way back of the auditorium giving him thumbs up and silent cheers. He then happened to turn to the right of him and saw that Sting was giving him a dirty look. He held back a laugh as he leaned back in his chair.

I'm taking Lucy back.

* * *

Ms. Evergreen called up the last auditioner and nearly did a double take when he walked up the stage.

"Excuse me um…"

"Dan Straight ma'am!" said Dan as he walked up to Lucy in what appeared to be actual medieval armor.

Ms. Evergreen merely sighed and told them to start the scene.

Ms Evergreen and everyone watched as Dan butchered the lines. He seemed to not have even read most of his script. Ms. Evergreen had to end his audition as he started running out of words and started complimenting Lucy's beauty.

"Alright everyone. I've decided on the official and final roles that I want you to play."

She gave her phone to the tech kid Freed and he hooked it up to the auditorium projector.

"This is the role picks" Ms. Evergreen said.

Lady Capulet: Levy Mcgarden

Capulet:Gajeel Redfox

Montague: Jellal Fernandes

Lady Montague: Erza Scarlet

Juliet: Lucy Heartfilia

Romeo: Natsu Dragneel

Count Paris: Sting Eucliffe

Mercutio: Gray Fullbuster

Nurse to Juliet: Lisanna Strauss

Sting looked at the role list and angrily stormed out of the auditorium. Natsu did a dance in his chair as he got the role. Now all he needed to do was get his Juliet.

" you all can leave but my Romeo and Juliet."Ms. Evergreen said and soon the auditorium was empty except for her, her two actors and Mr. Strauss who was playing on his phone.

" I want to say congratulations to the both of you for your amazing performance. I think you two should start spending a lot of time together to get your roles down and perfected before the show three weeks from now."

After they both nodded their heads in agreement Ms. Evergreen let them leave.

" Now Elfman..where were we."

Natsu and Lucy walked in silence as they made their way out of the school.

Lucy wanted to start a conversation so she opened her mouth to speak.

"So-"

"So-"

They both laughed at that." you first Natsu."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted me to take you home today. Seeing as your boyfriend bailed out."

"Sure I'd love that." Lucy giggled. She wondered why she didn't try to defend Sting for not being with her.

As they were on the road on Natsu's motorcycle heading to Lucy's place, Lucy couldn't help but notice how hard and firm Natsu's stomach was. Sting's was hard too but Natsu stomach felt like steel with tiny bumps along it. She blushed as she thought of running her hands up and down his chest. She never thought like this with Sting, it never felt right going down that road.

They made it to Lucy's house and Natsu helped her off the bike.

" would you like to come inside?" offered Lucy.

"Sure,are your parents home?" He questioned.

"No they left just yesterday on a business trip. I'm home alone for the next week and a half." she said giving him a smile.

"Cool I guess that means parties." joked Natsu as Lucy unlocked the door.

"No way Natsu. My parents would kill me." she laughed out.

"There's leftover wings in the fridge. And you remember where the hot sauce is right?" Lucy asked.

"Yep."

"Alright I'll be up in my room, join me and we could practice our lines."

"Alright Lucie."

Natsu finished his wings then made his way up to Lucy's room. He knocked on the door twice and waited until he heard her say 'come in'. He stopped at the threshold as he looked at what she had on. She wore the custom NL pink hoodie Natsu had gotten for them when they were still together and short tennis shorts.

"Natsu you okay?" Lucy asked as he was just staring at her.

"Huh?oh I'm fine, I just thought of something" Natsu said as he went to sit in a chair by her bed.

Lucy pulled out their scripts from her bag and flipped the pages to see where she wanted to start.

" how about Act 1, scene 4?" asked Lucy.

" Sure."

Natsu:If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this,

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

Lucy: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this:

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

Natsu: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

Lucy:Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in pray'r.

Natsu:O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do,

They pray—grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

Lucy:Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

Lucy sat confused when she noticed Natsu didn't read his line.

"You okay Natsu?" she asked.

"Yeah...it's just my next line has a kissing scene." he said as he messed with his hair.

Lucy blushed a deep shade of red at his words. The thought of kissing Natsu…

Holy

Lucy's eyes widened as she began to scold herself on having such thoughts. Natsu was her best friend and she had a boyfriend! She couldn't believe herself...yet why didn't she feel guilty like she was hoping to.

Her thoughts soon came to a halt as Natsu's phone began to ring.

"Oh crap. I forgot to tell Wendy where I'm at. She's probably worried sick." Natsu said." Sorry Lucy but can we do this tomorrow?"

"Sure Natsu. Tell Wendy I say hey"

"I will."

Once Lucy heard the door close she went straight to her phone and called up a friend.

Once the call connected she spoke.

"Hey Levy-chan, I think I have a problem."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review ;D**_


End file.
